User talk:Sorofin
The clan Write your thoughts and ideas about the clan here. u have a clan? Yes it was advertised but I accidently put it down. It's the Resistance_wiki clan. ~ sorofin Rank Is it really necessary to put up a series of ranking succession ("promoted then" and etc.) among the main characters? I prefer the simple current, up-to-date ranks.--Drgyen 01:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture info I have been adding source info on the uploaded the images, and I'm hoping that of all the other pics you uploaded, if you could add information of where you get it from so it wouldn't be illegal or breaking copyright infringements. Here's the info template you may need. Summary Character Box I see you have to mimic the character guide-box from Call of Duty wiki. However, I have a sort of problem with this as it is too mundane and bulky from my perspective. Look at other wikis like Halopedia and Bioshock and see how they do without the guide boxes.--Drgyen 22:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Weapons I can do R FoM and R2 but i can't help you with Retribution I got R FoM done tell me what you think ill try to do R2 before Monday Well i guess Drygen didnt like the weapons list its off now I can help with Rfom and Retribution but I can't help with R2 cause Im only 13 Sentinels I have second thoughts of you putting up Jordan Shepherd in the Sentinel list as Shepherd wasn't officially a Sentinel in Project Abraham. Like the others who died that I had mentioned aren't to be added to the list, Shepherd turned into a friggin mutant.--Drgyen 20:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay destroy him. :P ~ sorofin Help Required? Hi, I'm new to the wiki and also love the resistance series. I'm interested in creating some articles and helping to improve this wiki as much as I can. I'm just wondering is there any articles or help that you would particularly require that I could perhaps help with in some spare time. Thanks. Steviesrk 21:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar This might just be me but the side navigation bar isnt working. if you hover the mouse over the games icon for example the box will come but it will be blank i've tried refreshing BraveheartA7X Haha my bad i thought this was Drgyen's page ok well if it works for you its probably just me but ok BraveheartA7X Comment Garfield 123 here. I'm pretty new here. What is the biggest thing that the site needs help with? Another Comment Sorofin, thanks for participating in my blog. It's been particularly nice blogging with you. I think that you have very interesting opinions. I hope you continue your hard work. I'll come up with some more blog articles. You should check it out in a day or so. Garfield 123 Blog Voting Why don't we have a featured blog article for the month as well as an image and standard article? We could nominate and vote for our favorites. Garfield 123 Blog Voting Why don't we have a featured blog article for the month as well as an image and standard article? We could nominate and vote for our favorites. Garfield 123 You'll have to ask Drgyen for that mate. ~ sorofin